Broken
by thenlearnedhowtofly
Summary: Nate is without his precious Caity, ruined.


As I walk this land of broken dreams,

I have visions of so many things,

But happiness is just an illusion

Filled with sadness and confusion.

Nate walked along the beach, alone.

Nate's tears fell down his face, together.

Nate looked at the clouds, exhausted.

Nate remembered that day, smiled.

Nate realized there would be no more, cried.

Nate wanted to apologize, couldn't.

Nate regretted his decisions, unfortunately.

Nate hated to be by himself, insecure.

Nate felt like happiness was a lie, cheated.

Nate didn't know what had happened, confused.

Nate was without his precious Caity, sad.

It's only been a day

But it's like I can't go on

I just want to say

I never meant to do you wrong

Caity sat in her bed, alone.

Caity hugged the bear Nate had given her, cried.

Caity ripped the pictures of them together off her wall, angry.

Caity destroyed the mixed tape he had made her, unthinking.

Caity looked up at her ceiling and dreamt of escaping, restricted.

Caity screamed at her parents, blamed.

Caity pushed her cat off her bed, unfair.

Caity deleted Nate from her phone, impulsive.

Caity was without her precious Nate, sad.

I long for you to appear,

After losing your way across star-riddled skies

To carry you home.

Nate sat in his garden, alone.

Nate picked at each piece of grass, annoyed.

Nate looked up at the night sky, star-riddled.

Nate thought of the days he'd spent under this sky, laughed.

Nate saw the face of Caity, sighed.

Nate smoked some more weed, addicted.

Nate watched the sky spin ever closer and closer, stoned.

Nate saw his Caity walk across the garden and take his hand, hallucinated.

Nate woke up the next morning, unaware.

Nate was without his precious Caity, sad.

When you're down and troubled,

And you need a helping hand

And nothing, oh nothing, is going right.

Caity was slipping into a place she didn't know, lost.

Caity was not herself anymore, stranger.

Caity smile never reached her eyes, empty.

Caity wanted to apologize, stubborn.

Caity reminisced about the past, questioning.

Caity needed Nate to breathe, dependant.

Caity laughed when her friends mentioned him, lying.

Caity was without her precious Nate, sad.

Mum always said nothing would break me or lead me astray,

Who would have guessed I'd let my mind drift so far away?

You always said that I was a dreamer, now it's dead.

Nate tossed in bed at night, insomnia.

Nate dreamt in black and white, colourless.

Nate stopped believing in better days, pessimistic.

Nate became a recluse, private.

Nate began to rely on the drugs, dependant.

Nate started to forget Caity, moving on.

Nate was without his precious Caity, ruined.

I'll always look back

As I walk away

This memory

Will last for eternity

Caity goes back to their favourite place, emotional.

Caity smiles as the children play in front of their bench, happy.

Caity picks blades of grass, thoughtful.

Caity's boyfriend hugs her from behind, tender.

Caity giggles as he tickles her, lovingly.

Caity misses Nate that night, guilty.

Caity is alone without her precious Nate, okay.

And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows

All the good girls are home with broken hearts

And I'm a bad boy cause I don't even miss her

I'm a bad boy for breaking her heart

Nate sits in the bushes outside Caity's house, hidden.

Nate watches Caity through her bedroom window, beauty.

Nate sees Caity laugh, bittersweet.

Nate walks away, fine.

Nate thinks about Caity and feels nothing, progression.

Nate regrets what he did to Caity, briefly.

Nate sits alone at 2am shooting up the heroin, lost.

Nate is alone without his precious Caity, ruined.

Take me to the place where you go

Where nobody knows if it's night or day

But please don't put your life in the hands

Of a Rock n Roll band

Who'll throw it all away

Caity sees Nate, unrecognizable.

Nate sees Caity, desperate.

Caity talks to Nate, broken.

Nate talks to Caity, different.

Caity wants Nate to get help, change.

Nate wants to continue as he is, destruction.

Caity holds Nate's hand, unwashed.

Nate holds Caity's hand, manicured.

Caity takes Nate home, protection.

Nate is with his precious Caity, saved.

You're a stranger I know well, and not at all.

Caity gets to know Nate again, stranger.

Caity learns about his life without her, dangerous.

Caity promises to never leave him again, honest.

Caity smiles as he gives up the drugs, proud.

Caity's dad smiles as he walks her down the aisle, delighted.


End file.
